


Red Ropes

by HardStansOnly



Series: roped into it [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Gags, Hand Jobs, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, healthy aggression release, non-verbal tap out in lieu of safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:13:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardStansOnly/pseuds/HardStansOnly
Summary: Chan didn't get angry often, frustrated and annoyed were common but not anger.





	Red Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> Clap your hands if you're an aggressive asshole when sleep deprived and sick of being an adult. My turn to project -S

Chan didn't get angry often, frustrated and annoyed were common but not anger. 

However, today, he was angry. 

He had finally managed to fall asleep around 3AM after spending a solid 12 hours editing a song that refused to flow properly only to be violently awakened at 5AM by Felix and Jisung yelling over first dibs for the shower. After that the day did not improve.

 

Vocal practice was a disaster with the two other rappers still sniping at each other and getting nothing accomplished. 

Dance practice saw him face plant 3 times in an attempt to do a spin. After the third time the choreographer dismissed him saying she can work with kids but not zombies. 

After sulking away from the studio nursing his wounded pride and a swollen lip Chan attempted to re-edit the song from the night before but a budding headache and the usual noise from his group were against him. Outside the edit room he could hear the kids arguing again and after 2 hours into completely tearing apart the song only to hate it more Chan forced his laptop closed. Each yell from the next room caused his teeth to grind until he finally snapped "OI! SHUT THE FUCK UP!" despite it being screamed in english the room next door went silent immediately. After a few moments he heard the quick shuffle of feet and the outer door closing. He knew he should go apologize but the red haze of anger was still pumping adrenaline through his system and he knew it wouldn't go well. Giving one last glare to his laptop Chan turned off the light to go back to the dorms to simmer down,slamming the door for good measure.

The dorms weren't far from the JYP studio buildings but Chan had hoped the walk would help clear his head. Stuffing his headphones in and opening up his Spotify he began trudging his way across town.

Chan reached the dorms still in a fantastically shitty mood but less on edge than he was before. Now he could more or less breathe around the anger that was still simmering in the back of his head. With the headphones still in he missed how the room went quiet when he walked through the door and how his group looked anxiously at each other as he stomped passed. He honestly didn't spare them a glance because Chan knew exactly what he needed to get this out of his system and he didn't want to lash out again.

Walking into his and Woojin's shared room he closed and locked the door. Woojin himself was laying on their bed sleeping with a book resting on his chest. Despite his shitty mood he took a moment to appreciate his sleeping boyfriend and it brought a small smile to his face for the first time that day. Quietly setting down his bag Chan took two pain pills for his headache and began undressing. Once down to only his boxers Chan walked to the closet and opened their lock box. The box contained 3 colored shibari ropes. A silver for Chan, deep purple for Woojin, and a bright red rope. The red rope was for days like today. Days where soft kisses and gentle pets wouldn't be enough.

Red was for bad days.

Also in the box was an assortment of accessories including a variety of gags. Looking at each of them Chan grabbed the ball gag that was the same bright red as the rope in his hand. With the ball gag he'd be forced into silence and all his toxic thoughts would be stuck behind his teeth instead of being hurled at Woojin. Closing the box Chan grabbed a bottle of lube and condoms though he doubted they would need it. At least not at first. Right now he needed a heavy hand not a rough lay.

Padding quietly away from the closet Chan set the condoms and lube on the desk before laying the rope on the floor and kneeling next to Woojin's still sleeping form. He almost felt bad for waking him. "Woojin. Woojin baby please. I need you." Chan kept his voice low but as Woojin started to wake up Chan felt himself getting cagey and desperate.

Woojin slowly opened his eyes before mumbling "Chan? What-" but Chan cut him off by putting the ball gag in between his teeth. The stretch of it opened the split in his bottom lip causing a little blood to pool. 

 

Woojin looked at his nearly naked boyfriend and then noticed the bright red rope next to his knees. Leaning forward on his elbow Woojin licked Chan's bottom lip to catch the blood before it spilled over. "Its okay baby I got you." Sitting up fully Woojin grabbed the sides of the gag and attached them behind Chan's head. "What's your sign baby?" Woojin asked getting off the bed and kneeling in front of Chan. Chan snapped his fingers twice. “Good boy.” Chan preened and Woojin got to work stretching out Chan's arms and legs. After a few minutes Chan made a disgruntled noise but Woojin shushed him. “If you don't stretch then you'll get hurt and we won't do this anymore. Be patient we’re almost done.” True to his word once Woojin had helped Chan stretch every muscle and his body started started to go lax Woojin began to wind the bright red rope around Chan’s torso creating a snug harness. Looking over his work Woojin walked to the closet and pulled out the other two lengths of rope but set them to the side for later. “What's your sign baby.” Chan obediently snapped his fingers twice. “Good boy. Now sit up on your knees and put your arms out in front of you. Palms up.” The command was followed immediately. Doing a quick look around Woojin grabbed Chans key ring and placed them in his left hand. “Now you're going to stay like that. You cannot move unless given permission. You cannot sit without permission. If you need to tap out give me your sign or drop the keys. Whichever is easiest for you to do. Nod once if you understand the rules.” Chan gave a firm nod. “Show me.” Chan snapped his right hand while releasing the keys in his left. “Perfect.” Woojin pressed a kiss to the soft curls on his forehead while placing the key ring back on the upward palm before sitting down and picking up his book.

The first half hour wasn't bad. Years of training had strengthened his muscles and given him the ability to work through pain. As the minutes ticked on the burn in Chan's thighs and arms began to be less ignorable, muscles beginning to strain and the burn spreading through his body. By the hour mark Chan was visibly trembling and tears were streaming down his red face. Woojin glanced up from the book as he had done every few minutes and took in Chan's body, and body language. Woojin could still see Chan was working through his aggression despite the tears. Setting the book down Woojin stood up and circled around to check on the ropes, making sure they weren’t cutting into the skin. “You still with me baby? Nod once of you are.” Chan nodded. “What's your sign?” Chan tried to snap but his fingers but they only slid against each other. Chan tried again but when no sound was produced he let the keys fall from his palm. “Good boy. You may lay down.” 

As soon as the words left Woojin’s mouth Chan half sobbed in relief before collapsing onto the floor and lying on his stomach not caring about the small puddle of drool he was now laying in. Woojin began to work on massaging blood back first into Chan’s arms and worked from shoulder blades to the tips of the fingers until he was satisfied with both color and temperature of the appendages. Next he moved to the still trembling thighs and checked for knots while moving from hip to feet in the same fashion he did the arms. Chan whimpered as he felt the gag unlatch and the ball fall away from his teeth. “Roll over baby I need to see you.” Chan did as we was asked and Woojin began to work on massaging his jaw and wiping away the drool still covering his chin. “I know you're still angry but you can't keep this in or you won't be able sing tomorrow and all this won't matter. Do you understand?” Chan nodded weakly. “I need your words baby.”

“Yes.” Even barely whisping Chan felt the ache stretch of his stiff jaw. Woojin smiled softly before bending down and placing a soft kiss on Chan’s lips causing a few more tears to slide out of his eyes.

“I am going to tie you up again but you’ll be laying down. No arguments.” Woojin shot him a glare when Chan tried to protest. “Just keep trusting me baby. We can't push you too far or you won't be able to move tomorrow.” Woojin checked the chest harness again before standing up and grabbing the two other ropes. He briefly looked at the lube and condoms before tucking them into a drawer. Both of them would be too tired by the end of this to do anything but shower and sleep. “On a scale of one to three how angry are you? Three being angry, two is frustrated, and one is annoyed.”

“Seven.” The response was whispered while getting up and sitting cross legged. Woojin could see the emotion shifting on Chan's face now that he didn't have an outlet to focus the anger on. Moodily he continued with “If I lay down I'll sleep so if you won-" Woojin pressed a finger to his lips and looked Chan in the eyes.

“If you are acting out to intentionally get punished I'll untie you now and we'll go to bed.” Woojin’s voice was soft and disapproving. Chan glared for a moment before his gaze dropped and his shoulders slumped forward. “That's what I thought.” 

“I'm sorry.” Chan sniffed.

“I know you are baby.” Woojin lifted Chan's face so he can look him in the eye. “Now. What is your level?” 

“Two.” Chan felt his body trembling again. Woojin smiled. He could work with frustrated.

“Good boy.” Woojin leaned forward to kiss him while carding a hand through Chan's hair. Chan melted under Woojin’s mouth and sighed as his tongue swept in. Woojin kept them there for a while whispering praises into Chan’s mouth between kisses. The hand in Chan's hair slid to the back of his before it tightened into a hard grip. Woojin placed one last kiss before sitting back and asking “Do you want to continue? Use your words baby.”

“Please. Yes please.” Chan felt the grip on his hair tighten causing his breath to hitch.

“I'm not going to fuck you tonight.” Woojin made sure he was looking Chan in the eyes. “We’re both too tired for that.” Chan whimpered. The hand in his hair was causing other parts of his body to become interested. “But if you're a good boy while I'm tying you I'll let you cum. Does that sound fair?” Woojin stroked Chan through his boxers.

“Pl..please.” Chan panted out. “Yes plea..please. I'll be good. I promise.”

Woojin released Chan’s hair “I know you will baby. Now on the bed and lie on your back with your legs bent and feet on the edge here.” Woojin touched the edge closest to them. Chan nodded and crawled onto the bed like he was told. In all honesty the bed felt heavenly on his sore body. Woojin grabbed the purple rope before taking Chan's left leg and bent the ankle in towards Chan's hip, before beginning tying the frog tie and keeping it trapped there. Once the left was done Woojin picked up the silver rope and completed the right one as well. This left Chan with his legs splayed open and Woojin could see the erection straining against the fabric. “Put your arms under your head. You are not allowed to move them. Do you understand?”

“Yes.” Chan looked down at the two ropes binding his legs. The purple made him think of the times where it was Woojin tied up with bite marks littering his thighs. With the come back approaching and the extra hours of work it had been months since he'd been able to mark up Woojin. Just the thought of sinking his teeth into the soft skin of his boyfriend was enough to make him moan and try to rock his hips.

“What are you thinking about baby? What's got you moaning for me?” Woojin ask from between his legs the heel of his hand applying pressure to Chan’s cock. “Hmm?”

“Biting…” Chan moaned trying to move his hips “biting your thi-AH!” Woojin pressed harder and his smile going a little mean. “Woojin please. Woo-ahhhhh.” Chan had to grip his own hair to keep his arms from flying out. 

“Look at you baby. All tied up and still thinking about me. You're so-” Woojin reached into the boxers to grab Chan's dick. “thoughtful.” At the sudden contact Chan’s back arched and he felt his eyes roll back. Woojin stepped back after a moment causing Chan to whimper. “Hang on baby, I'm grabbing the lube.” ,after retrieving the bottle Woojin put some directly onto Chan's now exposed dick causing Chan to hiss at the cold. Woojin wrapped his hand around it before he could complain and began stroking it while his other hand slid up his chest before wrapping loosely around his throat. “Hands down baby. If you need to tap out use your sign or tap my shoulder twice. Got it?” Chan nodded. “Show me.” Chan snapped his right fingers twice then gave Woojin's shoulder two firm taps. “Good boy.” Woonjin tightened both the grip on Chan’s throat and his dick before firmly sliding his hand up and down.

Chan was in heaven. The pressure on his neck keeping him grounded as he futility tried to roll his hips in Woojin's grip. He knew he should try to be quiet but without the gag in place moans fell from his lips in between panting breaths. The last of the anger from today had completely melted away as Woojin started twisting his wrist and moving his hand faster. Chan could feel the pressure building and after a harsh tug Chan came with a moan that filled the whole room and left his body shaking while Woojin stoked him through it. Releasing Chan ,Woojin crawled next to Chan and took his mouth in a brutal kiss while he shoving a hand into his own shorts. It took only a few moments before Woojin came with a moan against Chan’s mouth.

Woojin allowed himself a moment to enjoy laying there before he hauled himself up. Grabbing his shower towel from this morning he cleaned up both himself and Chan who was still lying blissed out on the bed. Slowly Woojin unwound the ties on Chan’s legs and rubbed the muscles while showering Chan with praise. After both legs were released and to his satisfaction Woojin began undoing the harness and checking the skin. Since they were not rough today Chan only had a few red marks that would fade before the morning. “You did so good baby. Now stand up we gotta go shower.”

“Can’t we just sleep?” Chan pouted. Woojin coiled each of the ropes up and grabbed the gag and put them away. “Pretty pretty please Woojinnie.”

“You're washing the sheets then.” Woojin huffed before turning the lights off and crawling into bed. “Still angry?”

“No. Little embarrassed about it actually.” Chan curled up on Woojin's chest. “Might have told the kids to shut the fuck up today.” Woojin let out a surprised laugh. It was the best sound Chan had heard all day.

“I'm sure they'll forgive you.” Woojin assured as he began petting Chan's hair. “Now go to sleep. I know you didn't get any last night.” Chan hummed an agreement. “I love you Channie."

“Love you too.” Was all Chan mumbled before falling asleep. 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to us on Tumblr!  
> https://bang-channies.tumblr.com/


End file.
